1894-95 in British hockey
This was the 1894-95 season in British ice hockey: Overview It was a very cold winter throughout Britain and hockey activities were numerous throughout the country. In Belfast, informal ice hockey games were played at the Ballydrain Lake. On February 19, 1895, the Viceregal party and the officers of the Coldstream played an ice hockey game on the Liffey river in Dublin. In Wales, the Cranham Quarry Pond was home to a game on February 21 between Haverfordwest and Pembroke Country, the latter winning 3-1. In Scotland, the The February 2, 1895, edition of the Kinross-shire Advertiser reported that "A shinty match, with goals a quarter of a mile apart, was played between teams selected by Mr. W. Pollock Wylie and Mr. J. Laing. In the first half Mr. Wylie’s team had 2 goals to 1. The second half resulted in a draw." The game was played at Loch Leven on January 30. Previously, on December 25, 1894, Le Figaro newspaper in Paris reported that: "The success of Hockey (Polo) is strengthened day after day at Pôle Nord. Rumor tells that a Scottish team will soon compete in France against the members of the Hockey-Club. The match will be played at Pôle Nord." This event did not take place until three years later, when the Scottish Ice Hockey Club played six games in Paris. In England there were over 20 active bandy clubs in existence. The first documented Varsity Match between Oxford and Cambridge was played this year. Among the sites were matches were played was Ascot, Blenheim Lake, Bluntisham, Burton-on-Trent, Dogmersfield Park, Kingsthorpe, Newark, Stanmore, Stockbridge, Stover Park, Sturminster Newton, Totnes, Virginia Water Lake, Wills Rd. Meadow, Wolvercoate Lake, Four games were played at Buckingham Palace during January and February. The most notable was a game between a "Palace" team and a "Stanley family" team, which was comprised of Frederick Arthur Stanley and his four sons. The game was played with bandy sticks and a puck, and was won handily by the Stanleys. The Prince of Wales (later King Edward VII) played in many of the games played on the palace grounds. The lineups of the Palace and Stanley teams were as follows: *Palace Team: Prince of Wales (later King Edward VII), The Duke of York (later King George V), Lord Francis Bingham Mildmay, Sir Francis Astley-Corbett, Sir William Bromley Davenport, and Mr Ronald Moncrieffe. *Stanley Team: Frederick Arthur Stanley, Ferdinand Charles Stanley, George Frederick Stanley, Algernon Francis Stanley, Frederick William Stanley, and Lord Luke White Annaly. Other games played at Buckingham Palace included: Sandringham 8 - House of Commons 5 (January 14), Prince of Wales Team - Duke of York Team (February 8), Sandringham 8 - House of Commons 5 (February 13). Sidney Tebbutt, part of the notable Tebbutt Family, formed an ice hockey team in Leamington made up of several cricket players. Leamington played its first recorded game on February 16, 1895, tying Northampton HC 5-5. Mr. H.E. Thornely kindly offered to present a Challenge Cup to the Leamington club. Results 1. Arnold Tebbutt changed sides to College after City took a 5-0 lead and scored six goals for College. Contemporary accounts NA 1-19-1895.png|The January 19, 1895, edition of the Nuneaton Advertiser. NA 1-19-1895-2.png|" GJ 2-9-1895.png|The February 9, 1895, edition of the Grantham Journal. NA 2-9-1895-1.png|The February 9, 1895, edition of the Nuneaton Advertiser. NA 2-9-1895-2.png|" LE 2-12-1895.png|The February 12, 1895, edition of the Lincolnshire Echo. BA 2-14-1895.png|The February 14, 1895, edition of the Banbury Advertiser. LE 2-15-1895.png|The February 15, 1895, edition of the Lincolnshire Echo. TST 2-15-1895.png|The February 15, 1895, edition of The Salisbury Times. BDP 2-18-1895.png|The February 18, 1895, edition of the Birmingham Daily Post. LE 2-18-1895.png|The February 18, 1895, edition of the Lincolnshire Echo. JOJ 2-23-1895.png|The February 23, 1895, edition of Jackson's Oxford Journal. SAE 2-23-1895.png|The February 23, 1895, edition of the Sussex Agricultural Express. RM 2-23-1895.png|The February 23, 1895, edition of the Reading Mercury. Grantham Journal 2-23-1895.png|The February 23, 1895, edition of the Grantham Journal. Credits Special thanks to Patrick H. for supplying some of the results found on this page. Category:Origins Category:1894 in ice hockey Category:1895 in ice hockey